Second Chances: The Story of an Assassin Redone
by wetworkzNinja
Summary: A highly augmented super Assassin, created for the task of killing meta humans and so called demi gods, the road she traveled is soaked with oceans of blood and tears, and she regrets all of it. why is this relevant? she's in Equestria. the T is for eventual gore and rare bits of language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Second Chances

* * *

><p>Time: 5:41 PM<p>

Location: Deep Everfree

POV: Third person, POV Unknown

* * *

><p>The Everfree Forest. A place of wild and dangerous creatures and unnatural occurrences. So it was no wonder that when a large flash of lightning floowed by a clap of thunder on a sunny and cloudless day went by without a care as to what caused it.<p>

But, if somepony had gone to investigate, they would have found a creature that would be strange and mysterious even by the "Haunted" forests standards.

It stood upon two legs and appeared to be female. It wore black boots with cyan trim, dark gray cargo pants, a gray long sleeved and hooded T-shirt with a blue sash tied around her waist, on her back was a gray back pack that appeared to be almost over filled, she also wore dark blue fingerless gloves. Her skin was slightly pale and her golden irises seemed to glow in the dim light of the forest, as she looked around, surveying her surroundings, her blonde shoulder length hair flowed gently in the breeze. Her movements seemed somewhat stiff and robotic at first, but she eventually adopted a more natural movement scheme as she decided to take a better look around with a completely neutral and emotionless expression on her face.

She had been walking for a good five minutes before she laid her eyes on a tree that seemed much larger than the rest, but it's branches we're a good twenty five feet above ground level. Nodding at it her fingers grew small metallic hooks on them and the toes of her boots did the same. She looked down at the newly grown climbing spikes then back to the tree, she then sprinted towards the tree.

As she got close, she jumped nearly her height and used her momentum and the spikes on her boots to catapult herself higher into the tree. Immediately after this, she dug her fingers into the bark of the tree and climbed the remaining six feet onto the lowest branch and continued her climb from there.

She waited until she was ten feet from the top before hanging from a sturdy branch. She scanned her environment, committing it to memory. While in the middle of this, she noticed what looked to be a small town about a two miles away. Her eyes dilated as her golden irises rotated and shrunk slightly. What you don't know is that her eye sight was zooming in to forty times magnification and placing a marker over it for navigation purposes. But what she saw walking around the small village almost caused her to let go of the branch she was holding on to.

"Are those...horses?" The figure questioned incredulously "Well... I guess this is better than what I just left behind."

* * *

><p>Time: 6:27 PM<p>

Location: Everfree forest

POV: Third Person,

* * *

><p>about a half an hour later finds the Human staring at a strange patch of shimmering blue flowers. "Hmm, I don't think I've seen this particular species before... it might only be indigenous to the area. Well, I guess I should log this and grab a sample or two." she thought to herself before reaching down to grab a handful of the flowers but noticed a fox run through said flower patch, she also noticed that as it did, a strange blue powder fell from the flowers. She immediately pulled her hand away from the likely poisonous flower patch. "Alright. Maybe I shouldn't touch them." she thought aloud as she dug through her equipment and found a cylindrical container, she looked back to the flowers as one hand was coated in a familiar metalic substance while the other had long and thin blade form just under her wrist. She looked back at the flowers and flicked her bladed wrist at the flowers and several fell down to the dirt. Her covered hand grabbed the newly cut flowers and scooped up some dirt as well before putting both into the container and then putting replacing it in her backpack.<p>

Satisfied, she resumed her walk towards the the town she saw earlier.

* * *

><p>Time: 7:13 PM<p>

Location: A tree, Ponyville outskirts

POV: Third person, Unknown POV

* * *

><p>The newcomer had made her way to the edge of the small village she saw a few hours ago, and once again, was surprised at the fact that there were several ponies walking around, she was even more surprised when she took a closer look, they were talking to each other, in English! But she was also confused at the strange markings on their flanks. But she decided to look for the answer to those questions later<p>

"Well. I guess talking ponies isn't the weirdest thing I've seen... is that a Unicorn?... and a Pegasus?" At the sight of both a Unicorn and a Pegasus, the Assassin let out a loud sigh before snapping pictures of them and storing her super computer of a brain.

"Alright, I'll need to acquire some DNA to blend in here... I guess that one will do." The figure whispered to herself as she stared at a nearby Unicorn, it seemed to be a male with a cobalt coat and a green mane. He was having lunch with what she assumed to be family, possibly friends, in an outdoor cafe.

"You will do nicely." She whispered as she faded from view, she could still be seen, but only if one was looking specifically for her and was paying very close attention.

She silently made her way over to her unsuspecting target and put her back to a nearby wall and peered around the corner

the Unicorn was still there, and still blissfully unaware of her presence, she flicked her wrist and a small tendril of a familiar liquid metal formed and grew, it silently snaked the twenty feet to it's mark. When it was within half a foot, it snipped a small bit of hair from the stallions coat, and formed itself around them. It then silently and rapidly retracted to it's master

once it had returned, the figure took the DNA sample in her hand and looked at it for a few seconds before her skin slowly absorbed it. She moved farther away from the corner as her transparent silhouette started to change. It shifted from a biped, to a quadruped. A few seconds after the figure stopped changing, it became completely visible again.

It no longer stood as a human, but as a Unicorn who appeared to have a light gray coat and a curled cyan mane. She altered her back packs appearance as well to fit her new form, and her her shirt, pants, boots and gloves merged into a single blue scarf, and she still wore the same emotionless expression. She looked herself over to make sure that she didn't get anything wrong in the transformation. She nodded at herself, but visibly shuddered, she felt different now, as if a long buried energy had resurfaced once again, she shook the feeling off and looked around, she also saw a two ponies sitting by themselves, one was a normal gray pony with a black mane and tail, she also wore a white collar with a pink bowtie, she also had a picture of a pink treble clef on her sides. She was sitting with a white Unicorn with wild blue mane and tail with a cyan streak running through it, she wore purple tinted sun glasses and had a pair of head phones around her neck, she also had a picture of two bridged eight notes as her marking.

And at a nearby table sat a light gray female Pegasus with a blonde mane and tail, she was by herself and was happily eating a blueberry muffin.

The tendril once again appeared from her hoof and made it's way to the normal pony first, then the Pegasus next. She absorbed both of her new samples at the same time and felt to new changes take place, the first she noticed was that she felt her already immense strength increase even more, and the next was a pair of fluffy gray wings on her back.

"Hmm... interesting, I should look into this more at a later time." The false Unicorn thought to herself as her new wings folded back into her body before dissapearing. They vanished just before she walked out from her hiding spot. Almost as soon as she was spotted she received more attention than she wanted. Due to her enhanced hearing capabilities, she picked up on the murmurs and whispers immediately.

"Hmm, I guess this is one of those towns where everyone knows each other." The Unicorn thought to herself. She also picked up one of the ponies approaching her from behind. She she focused on it more and realized it was a normal pony. She stopped and turned towards the approaching equine and saw it had an orange coat and a blonde mane that was ironically tied up in a pony tail, along with her tail. Her mark was a trio of apples, she also wore a brown stetson. She also wore a large smile on her face.

"Well howdy stranger. I'm gonna guess you're new round here aren't ya?" the new pony asked.

"Why yes I am, I just got here a few minutes ago and was just taking a look around town." The Unicorn spoke.

"Well shoot, I can show ya'll around if that's alright with you, I know this place like the back a my hoof. Name's Applejack by the way." the orange pony informed.

Thinking fast, the faux Unicorn called upon some of her newly gained knowledge (she gains basic knowledge from DNA) to form a convincing name to tell Applejack.

"Silver Wind, you can call me Silver however." The name seemed somewhat familiar to her however, like she used to go by that name. But the orange pony snapped her out of her thought.

"Silver Wind huh? I think I've heard that name before... I guess it don't matter though. Anyway, let's get to that tour then Silver." Applejack suggested as she started walking. The newly dubbed Silver Wind nodded and followed her new guide.

* * *

><p>Time: 8:16 PM<p>

Location: Books and Branches, Ponyville Library

POV: First Person, Silver Wind

* * *

><p>It's been slightly more than thirty minutes since my encounter with the Pony known as Applejack offered to show me around the town I stumbled upon soon after my arrival in this foreign place. She's shown me some of the town's sights, such as the confectionery; Sugar cube Corner, which resembled a giant gingerbread house. the Tailors residence; Carousel Boutique, which lived up to it's name somewhat. her family's apple orchard; Sweet Apple Acres, The hospital, the town hall, a clock makers workshop, an outdoor arcade, even a small riverside cottage and what looked like a small palace made of clouds, the latter two being the homes of two of her friends along with the boutique and Sugar cube corner.<p>

She also told me that the library we are currently about to enter now was the newest residence of another of Ponyville's new arrivals as well, and that her friend Pinkie Pie had a surprise waiting for her inside. I had just turned the corner to gaze upon what was our destination and found it to be a real honest to goodness tree house, or tree library in this case. I was apparently staring though, as Applejack snapped me out of it.

"Ya'll comin' Silver?" she questioned with a smile.

I nodded in reply and moved towards the door she was currently holding for me.

I nodded as I passed her and found all of the lights out and several ponies whispering to each other. I also noticed that there was a pink pony that kept smiling at me and was trying her best to bore a hole in the back of my head with her eyes. After five minutes of this I decided to confront her about it and jumped back and into a defensive stance when I saw the pony right behind me, my expression never changed.

"How did you do that?" I quietly demanded, but the way I said it would send a shiver down a normal mans spine. But, Pinkamena Diane Pie is neither a man, or normal.

"I just walked over here silly. I don't know how I missed you though, I usually can tell when somepony new comes to town. But my Pinkie sense didn't feel you until I saw you, it was really weird... but anyway, I'm Pinkie Pie, I work at Sugar cube Corner, and I welcome everypony new to town with a party! That's why we're here right now too, but Twilight has to get here fir- ooh ooh here she comes! Everypony hide!" She insisted.

I was somewhat confused by this, as I didn't sense anything coming this way within fifty yards of this tree, but that changed in five seconds. I was astonished as I detected two ponies and something on the lead one's back heading this way.

"How is that possible? Does she have abilities similar to mine?... or is she like him?" I thought to myself with a bit of anger. Something I thought I was incapable of doing for nearly as long as I've lived.

But for the third time that day I was snapped from my thoughts, this time by a loud "SURPRISE"!

I relaxed out of my crouched state for the second time in five minutes. I sighed to myself and looked upon the new pony and the strange reptile on her back.

Pinkie Pie had somehow materialized next to her and began talking a mile a minute. So, being in a library, I decided to put my photographic memory to use. I had found a history book and went off to a quiet corner to begin reading. "Well done Logan, not even a day in and you're already looking for these ponies weak spots huh?" A disembodied male voice spoke to me while I was nearly half way through the book. "Yes, and not even a day in and I'm already hearing your voice in my head." I muttered.

"Hey Silver Wind!" Applejack called. I looked up from the book and spotted Applejack waving me over towards a small group of ponies of various races.

"Well, you better go talk to them, you don't want to look suspicious." the same voice advised. I sighed and placed the book on a nearby table.

"Yes, I suppose I should." I replied as I walked over to the little gathering of friends.

HELLOOOOOOOO Fan Fiction! Guess who's not dead guys and gals!? I'm really sorry for the insanely long wait my sister went to the hospital, I got caught behind in my homework and boyscouts, and I just couldn't find the will to write. And all of you who stuck with me for so long, You guy's are the most patient people i've never had the pleasure of meeting. Anyway, if you're confused about why I'm starting over for Second Chances... well... it got so confusing that even I, the author, Was puzzled! I can't even imagine how you guy's felt. But back on track here. I'm back, starting over, and very very angry (on an unrelated note) This is my fifth run on the Destiny Vault of glass, AND I STILL HAVEN"T FINISHED IT! we always stop just before Atheon because it's close to midnight and say we'll finish tommorow... but then they do it without me the next day! Argh! It's just so frustrating. But one more thing before I go Silver Wind is going to be In Torrentas Salient link! So be on the look out for her in upcoming chapters. So that's it for now everyone. Talk to ya next time, and God bless!

WetworkzNinja signing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Blending in

Time: 12:00 PM

Location: Books and Branches, Ponyville Library

POV: Third Person

* * *

><p>It's been a little over three hours since Silvers arrival in this strange new world. She had just been reading one of the history books of this place when she was called over by Applejack, one of the first of this planets inhabitants she had befriended.<p>

"Alright Silver, I want ya to meet some friends of mine." Applejack requested. As she put her foreleg around Silvers neck, Silvers instincts however kicked in and she threw the appendage off of herself and jumped back and into an aggressive stance. She stayed like this for a few seconds before Applejack questioned what was wrong.

"Umm... you alright there Silver?" The farmer asked with concern. Silvers eyes widened slightly as she looked around. She immediately noticed that the entire party had pretty much stopped, and all eyes were on her.

"I apologize Applejack. It's just instinct I suppose, did I hurt you?" The false Unicorn questioned.

"Nah, that didn't hurt, but I'm curious, what kinda instincts would cause ya ta flip out like that?" The Pony asked, some distrust leaking into her voice.

Silver pondered that for a moment before replying with "Survival instincts... or the fight or flight to be more precise."

Applejack just stood there thinking that over for a moment but lost her train of thought as Silver asked her a question.

"So you had some... Ponies, to introduce me too?" she asked quietly. By this point the party had restarted and only a few ponies were paying any attention to the duo.

Applejack shook her head and offered her new friend a smile.

"Yeah, they're right over here Silver." She responded as she started walking towards a small group of ponies.

"Alright Silver, I'd like you ta meet some of my friends, This right here is Rainbow Dash." Applejack pointed her hoof towards a Cyan Pegasus mare with a somewhat messy rainbow colored mane, her mark appeared to be a cloud emitting a rainbow colored lightning bolt.

"Sup." Rainbow greeted. Silver nodded in response and looked to the next pony Applejack was introducing.

"This is Rarity" The stetson wearing pony continued, gesturing towards a white Unicorn with a curled purple mane.

"Well hello there Silver darling. I do hope we can get to know each other more in the future."

Once again Silver nodded "Likewise miss Rarity." She replied

"Right over here is Fluttershy... come on say hi, she ain't gonna bite." Applejack coaxed, seeing the yellow Pegasus cowering behind her long pink mane. But all she got was a quiet "Eep!" as she moved behind a chair.

Applejack sighed, then moments later chuckled. "Well that's Fluttershy for ya. But she'll lighten up to ya once she gets to know ya." Applejack explained.

"That's alright." Silver responded. "I wouldn't trust me either." She thought to herself.

Applejack looked over to Pinkie Pie. "And ya already met Pinkie over here." she laughed.

"Yes, we we were very well acquainted." Silver spoke as she looked to the hyper active pink puffball.

"Oh don't hold it against her Silver dear, it's just how she is." Rarity giggled.

"Hmm, if you say so. Is that all you wanted miss Applejack?" Silver questioned

"Now hold on a second there! Rarity might like being called miss, but Applejack's just fine for me alright Silver?" AJ declared.

"Alright, I'm sorry if I offended you Applejack." Silver replied

"Nah it's fine sugarcube, it jus' makes me feel old when people call me miss." Applejack clarified.

"Very well, if that is all you needed from me, then I will be reading over by the table if you need me." Silver announced as she walked back over to where she left the history book she was reading. Leaving the five other ponies with confused expressions.

"Hey Silver!" Applejack called out.

The Faux Unicorn stopped and turned her head to the country pony. "Yes Applejack?" She replied.

"We're leavin' for Town Hall in about a ten minutes to go and watch the Princess raise the sun for the ceremony. So don't get too into your book over there alright?" The orange pony smiled.

Silver raised an eyebrow at this new information. She knew form what she had read so far that Equestrian Unicorns could use magic, that normal ponies are called Earth Ponies and are great farmers and much stronger than the other than the other two races, and that Pegasi can even control the weather Equestria was ruled over by two Princess's, and that one of them was supposedly banished to the moon. But she didn't know that the current Princess was capable of moving a Star!

_"This defies all Logic. Planets orbit the stars, not the other way around." _Silver thought to herself, while keeping her calm demeanor.

"Very well, I will be ready when you call me then." The Shapeshifter replied as she continued towards the book.

As she walked, she looked around at all of the happy ponies, noticing that every single one of them was having a good time, none of them were by themselves or unhappy.

_"This wouldn't happen back on Imperios... all of these ponies actually look happy, none of them have to fight for their survival or constantly watch their back for Taken, Assassins, Corrupted...or me." _she thought.

She made sure nobody was watching as she sat back down by her book and ejected two small tendrils from either side of where her wrist would be in her human form before they connected to make a thin pointed shovel like blade. "Hopefully none have to fear me anymore." She mused with the smallest hint of a frown as she retracted the blade. And began to pick up the book before being snapped from it by the voice from before.

"You know that's not your fault you became the Assassin that the whole galaxy wanted dead Logan, it's that monster Xander's fault, and the rest of those power hungry megalomaniacs that wanted to take over." the voice remarked.

Silver Wind sighed as she tried to ignore the horrible memories of how she had gotten to this point.

"That may be true Benjamin, but it is my fault that I didn't see through their ruse until Samantha and James were dead and your soul was forcefully meged with mine." Silver replied softly as she scanned through the history book at mind boggling speed before grabbing another book from the nearby shelf.

"THAT WASN'T YOUR FAULT DAMN IT!" Benjamin shouted, causing the Assassin to drop the book she was currently reading.

"As much as you don't want to believe your human Logan, you are. I don't care how how many you killed, you were being used by a very evil man for very evil reasons, you were raised to believ you were doing the right thing. If anything it's my fault for not noticing we were killing the good guys. I should have known better than to think the Cobalt Flash had gone bad."

"I thank you for trying Benjamin, but it was my fault that I didn't see through that snake's lies from the beginning."

"For goodness sake Logan. They made you from scratch and implanted what was good and bad directly into your brain!" you can't tell me that's your fault!" The half deceased Assassin questioned with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I'm the most advanced piece of Imperian engineering to date. A perfect blend of magic and technology. If I can't see through a lie as simple as: this man is evil and needs to be removed. Than it is one hundred percent my fault." Logan replied calmly as she finished her third book in five minutes.

"This is about James and Sam isn't it?" Benjamin asked, all hostility gone.

Silver Wind felt a power deep within her boil and combine with the rage she felt coming to the surface. Her eyes and horn glowed a fiery yellow, the energy was released in a yellow pulse that knocked books off the shelves, drinks off of tables, and even knocked ponies over. Thankfully, only Applejack, the purple Unicorn from before, and Applejacks friends remained, the rest of the ponies having left for town hall several minutes ago.

Silver, shaking her head to try to clear the fog that had covered her vision. seeing what she had just unleashed, quietly gasped, looking genuinely worried, before her neutral expression returned. She went transparent and made her way out of the library before anyone could see where that pulse came from. But she failed to notice that the purple Unicorn noticed exactly where the pulse had come from.

Said Unicorn had noticed Silver off by herself in the corner reading books at speeds that actually made her slightly jealous. She was on her way over to question if she was really reading that fast or if she was just pretending.

She lost interest in this subject however when she looked as if she was about to yell at somepony, when all of a sudden she noticed that this pony's eyes and horn had gained an intense flaming aura. She didn't even have time to gasp before she was knocked from her hooves by a golden shockwave.

She shook her head as her senses returned to her, she looked with mouth agape as she turned back towards this mysterious pony as she watched her fade from view. "Without using a spell!? How did she do that?" she nearly shouted.

"Well that looked like a pretty powerful spell she was trying to attempt... i'll have to find her and ask her how she did that invisibility spell though." the Unicorn thought aloud.

"But one thing's for certain. She's definitely helping me clean up this mess she made." she sighed.

* * *

><p>Time: 4:52 AM<p>

Location: Town Hall, Ponyville

POV: Third Person

* * *

><p>Silver Wind dropped her cloak just outside the town hall, on the outside she had kept her calm demeanor, yet inside, for the first time in a long time, she was panicking.<p>

_"What in the name of all that is holy did I just unleash?" _Silver mentally shouted.

"Geez, I don't know. But could ya keep it down? You aren't the only one in here anymore... and what was with that crazy formation on the moon we saw?" Benjamin questioned. Causing Silver to sigh.

"I...I'm sorry Benjamin, I'm just... really stressed out right now with everything that's happened... and I honestly do not know what to tell you about those craters, but one thing is for sure, they aren't natural." she explained. Benjamin grew silent at this however.

"Wait, are you talking about the golden shockwave of awesome or... everything that's happened?" Ben questioned. Silver stood frozen in shock. But recovered a few moments later.

"I'm going in Benjamin...I need to concentrate so please keep quiet." Silver growled.

"Logan-"

"My name is Silver Wind Benjamin! Now please stay silent so I can concentrate." Silver demanded as she walked towards the door of the town hall.

She opened the door and made her way through the crowd towards one of the darker corners of the large room.

Once there. She pulled off her saddle bags and placed it on the ground in front of her. She glanced around, making sure that nobody was watching her. When she was sure that no eyes were on her, she opened the bag.

_"Alright, Samanthas shotguns, check. Revolver, check. Darts and poisons, check, containers and mixing kit are here. Explosives are accounted for. I have plenty of ammunition. And I know I have the special armaments as well. It's all here then." _Silver concluded as she finished her mental checklist.

She re did the straps on the bag and slung it over her back. Satisfied, she looked at the time and saw it was only a few minutes until this Princess did whatever she does to raise the sun. During her scan of the crowd she also noticed that the Applejack and three of her four friends had arrived in the time it took her to do inventory, the one called Fluttershy had been missing. She also saw the purple Unicorn and her Dragon as well. But the Unicorn seemed to be scanning the crowd for something. Thinking that she might be looking for her, Silver backed into the shadows a little bit further.

Not being able to find whatever it was she was looking for, the Unicorn shrugged and focused her attention towards the balcony.

Silver saw this and walked forward slightly to get a better view of the balcony as well. She was startled by the sound of fan fare, she looked to the source of the noise and found that it was a group of birds being orchestrated by Fluttershy. Spotlights had also lit up a pony on the nearby stage. She had a beige coat with a silvery gray mane, she wore glasses as well.

"Fillies and gentle colts!" the pony started.

"As mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!" she announced. Causing the crowd to go into an uproar.

"In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sun rise and celebrate this, the longest day of the year. And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria... Princess Celestia!" The mayor finished as more fan fare played and the curtains opened on the balcony.

"Geez, can you say butt kisser! I thought she was never gonna... Hey Silver, isn't there supposed to be a Princess there?" Benjamin questioned. The Assassins eyes narrowed at what was behind the curtain, or the lack thereof. She prepared some of her liquid blade in case something was wrong.

The crowd was unsettled by this and were murmuring among themselves.

"Remain calm everypony, there must be a reasonable explanation for this." the mayor urged.

The Assassin heard Pinkie Pie saying something and amplified her hearing to catch it.

"Ooh ooh! I love guessing games! Is she hiding?" the pink mare asked as she glanced around excitedly. Causing Silver to tone her super hearing down and shake her head.

"She's gone!" Rarity gasped. Causing the rest of the room to go into panic as well.

Amidst the dull roar of the crowd, Silver noticed a swirling blue mist appear on the platform. Apparently the rest of the crowd noticed it as well and gasped.

Moments later a larger than average armored pony appeared from the mist. It had wings and a horn just like Silver had earlier that day. And from what her scans were telling her, it was way above her capabilities alone. It had a pitch black coat with an ethereal blue mane that seemed to be dotted with stars.

"Oh my beloved subjects, it's been so long since I've seen your precious, sun loving faces." the Pegacorn began with a smirk.

"What have you done with the Princess!?" Rainbow Dash demanded as she started to charge at the new comer only to be stopped by Applejack.

This threatening act only made the pony chuckle. "What? Am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am? This caused Pinkie Pie to go off on another tangent. But Silver didn't bother to listen in this time.

"Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not see the signs?" the self proclaimed royal questioned.

"I did!" The Unicorn from the party announced defiantly.

"And I know who you are, you're the mare in the moon, Nightmare Moon!" this caused the entire assembly bar Nightmare Moon and Silver to gasp. The latter due to lack of knowledge.

"Nightmare Moon? Did you learn anything about her from those dusty old tomes you read?" Ben asked.

"I told you to keep quiet Benjamin!" Silver whispered angrily, as more of the energy from before made it's way to the surface, causing Silver to panic slightly.

Thankfully she controlled it enough to not cause a shockwave like before, but she still let off some of the energy in an invisible wave of magic energy. Causing all of the Unicorns in the room Nightmare to shudder slightly. This caused most of the Unicorns to look around for the source. But two pairs of eyes locked on to her almost immediately. This time, it was Ben who sighed.

"Well, were screwed."

* * *

><p>Hey everyone. Long time no see right? I'm still sorry to say that the Updates are still going to be random and far apart. But. This time some news that's neither good nor bad. I'm starting on two destiny stories. One a MLP crossover, the other is vanilla. And! For all of you anime fans. Drum roll please! Sword Art Online! Ta Da! (Ahem) anyway... I think that's it for now. So I'll talk to ya later everyone. Good day and God bless.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**For those of you who have come over from the old version of this story, you might have realized by now that it is going to be radically different from it's predecessor. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. And authors notes will be in bold from now on to eliminate confusion.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Into the forest<strong>

* * *

><p>Time: 5:00 AM<p>

Location: Town Hall, Ponyville.

POV: Third person

* * *

><p>Silver Wind had messed up. Mere moments ago the normally calm and collected super assassin would have merely answered Benjamin's question normally, but this seemed to be quite the off day for her. Because instead of replying in a calm manner like she usually would, she in a blind rage, released some sort of energy wave, at first only attracting the attention of all of the magic users in the room, but that also meant the evil queen that was trying to create an eternal night felt it as well. And after all of a little over a third of the room looking at her, that got the other two parts attention as well.<p>

"You there! Where did you learn that spell!?" Nightmare Moon demanded. Causing several of the ponies near her to back away.

"What spell dark one? I know no magic." Silver replied. Causing the black Alicorn to scoff.

"Do you take me for a foal peasant? The magical potential of that spell was near master level. No novice could even come close to attempting it let alone a Unicorn who has never used magic in her life. Now I will ask you one more time." she spoke as she vanished into a puff of blue smoke, only to reappear five feet in front of the Faux Unicorn.

"Where, did you learn that spell?" Nightmare whispered in a threatening tone as she leaned in, putting her face mere inches from the assassin.

Silver however, was not intimidated.

"I do not know who you are." Silver started as she dropped her bag. "But the last person to get this close to me found his head disconnected from his shoulders before he could even blink." Silver Whispered back. Nightmare Moons response was loud mocking laughter.

"Then you very obviously do not know who I am... wait, did you say perso-" Nightmare Moon was promptly cut off by a strong punch from Silvers right fore leg. Sending the dark Alicorn flying off of her feet.

This was the final straw however for the rest of the crowd in the town hall as they all screamed and rushed for the entrance.

Nightmare Moon righted herself in mid air with a powerful burst from her wings and landed on her hooves. She lightly rubbed her jaw around the area that Silver Winds hoof hit.

"You are quite strong for a Unicorn. But all you have accomplished was to make a very powerful Alicorn." Nightmare started as she charged up power into her horn causing it to glow with a fiery blue aura.

"Very angry." she growled as she fired a blast of magic energy towards the assassin.

Silver Wind formed a blade in her left hoof as she jumped back towards the nearby wall before kicking off of it and jumping just over the blast zone of the magic bomb. She then flipped once before bringing it down towards Nightmares head, but Nightmare saw it coming and formed a large hard magic blade stopping Silvers blade with a resounding clang. As the two warriors blades clashed Nightmare Moon chuckled.

"It would appear I underestimated you, it seems you are quite skilled with a blade." Nightmare complimented.

" I have not made the same mistake in underestimating you however." Silver Wind replied. Causing Nightmare to chuckle once again.

"Then you shall be the first to die by my blade for not underestimating me." she assured. As she pushed against the assassins blade with even more force before using her magic to launch her against a pillar, causing it to break from her weight and bury her under a pile of debris that only left her head and left leg visible.

Nightmare then casually walked over to the half buried Silver Wind and leaned down and her blade near the assassins neck.

"But you need not die here young warrior. I offer you a spot by my side, as the captain of my guard." the dark Alicorn offered.

"Why offer the individual who raises their blade against you the perfect vantage point for betrayal?" Silver groaned, unfazed by the magic blade threatening to cut her throat.

"Because you have shown courage rivaled only by my last captain. And, you are one of the few opponent I have faced to take me seriously." Nightmare informed

"But rest assured, if you were to try to use my second chance to try and kill me." Nightmare paused. "I will not hesitate to finish what I have started." she threatened as she put her blade directly against the assassins throat, drawing some blood in the process.

Silver flinched this time, but her eyes immediately moved to the door when her super hearing picked up several ponies coming back inside. Nightmare however picked it up as well.

"It would appear that I have overstayed my welcome. I will leave you to your thoughts, I will be in my old castle within the Everfree if you wish to find me. But I would advise you join me, the night will last forever, so who will you stand with when it happens?" Nightmare smirked and vanished into a puff of blue smoke that raced out a nearby window.

Silver's attention turned to the nearby door that was flung open by six familiar...mares.

_"That will take some getting used to." _Silver mused.

Applejack was the first by her side, with Rainbow Dash in close second.

"Darn it Silver, ya coulda' got yourself killed! Why'd ya have to go antagonizin' her like that!?" Applejack demanded as she and Rainbow Dash started to dig her out.

"Threats of this caliber don't sit well with me, especially if I can do something to stop them...now stand back, I can do this myself."

Silver announced as she stood and shirked the rubble off with little trouble before stretching and shaking some of the dust off.

"Dang Silver. You gotta be the strongest Unicorn I ever met." AJ chuckled amazed. Before growing serious again. "But don't go tryin' somethin' like that again ya hear?"

"I'll not promise anything of the sort this soon Applejack. Because I need to go after Nightmare, and stop her before she puts her plan into motion." Silver announced as she grabbed her fallen saddlebag and threw it over her shoulder.

"Oh no ya don't! You ain't goin' anywhere without me. Especially after your little stunt a few minutes ago." Applejack affirmed.

"No way AJ! Nightmare Moon was in here for too long to have only trapped you under all those rocks and said nothing. She has to be a spy or something. Her and that Twilight Sparkle. She knew way too much about Nightmare Moon. I say they're both spies, here to sell us out to Nightmare Moon. I don't trust a thing she's saying and neither should you." Rainbow Dash barked as she crossed her forelegs over her chest.

"Now hold on just a second Rainbow! I may have just met her today, but there ain't been a single un honest word that's come outta her mouth!" Applejack defended. surprising both speedster and Assassin alike.

"the only thing that I'd even think is suspicious about her is her skills with a sword and where it came from in the first place. I never even saw you draw that thing, it was like it came outta thin air." Applejack commented.

"Yes, and might I ask just how it appeared like it did dear Silver Wind?" Rarity questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Silver Wind calmly moved her left fore hoof towards her bag, then she moved the flap back and whipped out her wrist blade while making it look like it wasn't attached to her. Creating the illusion of her rapidly drawing her blade.

"Practice dear Rarity." Silver Wind 'Sheathed' the blade once more.

"Practice." she finished as she made her way to the door.

"Any who wish to join me may do so, any who don't..." she gestured towards the door, now wide open. "There's the door." which she then proceeded to walk out of

"Silver, wait up." Applejack called. Causing the false Unicorn to slow her pace, but not stop entirely.

"Now don't go blamin' RD too much, she's just a might protective of her friends is all."

The farmer explained.

"Hmm... if she does not get in the way if she follows, than I can overlook it." Silver spoke.

Applejack chuckled. "Well. Rainbow can be a pretty big hoof full sometimes, so I can't promise anythin'." the farmer laughed, but cut it off when she saw that Silver had stopped and was looking at her in a way that said "Than she can stay and be somepony else's problem."

"Uh... she'll be on her best behavior." Applejack laughed nervously.

* * *

><p>Time: 6:27 AM<p>

Location: Everfree borders

POV: Silver Wind

* * *

><p>I checked my internal clock once more and let out a sigh. I would not have offered to bring these ponies along if I knew there was going to be six of them. Having numbers is always a tactical advantage, but having that number be to large is the exact opposite if said group is trying to go unnoticed.<p>

"Hey, you're the one who signed yourself up for this. Don't get mad at poor old Applejack for wanting to bring a few friends along." Ben reminded.

I sighed once more, he was right and we both knew it.

Now lets see. She said that her friends from earlier would be tagging along, so that means Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and herself. And then we would have Twilight Sparkle as I now knew her on top of that.

"Alright Logan. Now that we're alone... why didn't you totally kick that wannabe demi gods ass!?you could have taken some of her DNA and and gone all beast mode on!" Ben pointed out.

"I never got the chance Benjamin. And even though I could have gone all out, I would like to keep my true power under wraps until absolutely necessary to keep the element of surprise. At this point I will need every advantage I can get." I explained.

Benjamin was silent for a moment. Probably thinking it over for once before finally speaking.

"If you plan on fighting her... than why are you bringing the very squishy and easy targets?" my old friend questioned.

Now it was my turn to think it over.

After a few moments I realized he was once again right and started my trek into the forest. Unknowing of what trials would be laid before me. And also unaware that a certain group of ponies had seen me go on without them. And even blissfully unaware of the ominous blue for that had split in half. One half following me... and the other going who knows where.

* * *

><p>Time: 6:53 AM<p>

Location: outer Everfree Forest.

POV: Silver Wind

* * *

><p>It had been nearly a half of an hour since I had left without Applejack and her group of friends. I had so far encountered no resistance.<p>

"This place seems a bit too quiet to be as bad as it's rep... but then again. So has just about every other place we've ever been too." the body less assassin laughed.

I however just stayed silent. Causing her friend to get a little more serious.

"Hey, what's wrong Logan? You alright?" the half deceased chaos mage inquired.

"I do not know Benjamin. My heart rate is normal, I have no internal damage, the minor bruising I suffered from my brief scuffle have already healed... yet I...feel broken." The I explained.

"Silver, I didn't even think this was possible... but I think that you're sad." Ben replied.

This puzzled me as well. From what my creators told me, I am incapable of feeling any and all emotion. So me being sad was anything but logical.

"I don't believe that as well... however, it does not matter either way, I have my objective, and I do not have time to be sad if that is really what ails me. Not as long as there are innocent lives on the line." I avowed.

Benjamin remained silent after that, so I continued on with my objective in silence.

And that's when I felt it. A feeling of being watched. Now normally my "assassin sense" would have picked up on it sooner, but it would seem that either my watcher is so good at sneaking that they only now were detected... or my unknown adversary was extremely powerful. And I did not like my odds in that match up.

I tried to pin point the beings location and judged it to be in a tree several feet in front of me... this was a trap. And I had just walked into it!

I put all of my weight onto my back hooves and coiled my snake steel around my legs to form a spring, and from there. I shot myself up and out of the way of several small dog like creatures.

I landed on my back hooves with my two DX-49 charge revolvers in my front hooves, aimed at my assailants.

That was when I realized what I was doing. I was standing on my hind legs, holding two firearms in my "Hooves". In nearly the same fashion I would in my human form!

"So I can fight as I normally would in this form?" I questioned with the ghost of a smile gracing my lips.

"This makes things interesting after all." Benjamin laughed.

I nodded in agreement. "Maybe this form isn't as bad as I thought it was."

The first of five of the wolf like creatures snarled at me before pouncing.

In the brief moment it left the shadows to strike me, I gained a glimpse of it's from, which a glimpse was all I needed anyway.

It seemed to be a normal wolf. The only thing not being normal about it was that it seemed to be cloaked in an ethereal blue fog, dotted with stars.

"It would seem your wannabe employer might have changed her mind." Benjamin spoke out.

"Or she is merely testing me. Either way, she could have sent more."

"Then stick to your don't show off plan and kill these suckers!" Benjamin encouraged.

I felt a rush of energy overwhelm me as I holstered my pistols and formed and lengthened my wrist blades. An old friend once told me it happened because I liked killing... that is not true. I never fought because I wished to take lives. Though many have fallen by my blade, I never once enjoyed it. I ended my days as an assassin long ago. And on that day, I promised myself, and my brother and sister, that my blade would take life only in the defense of myself or others, or when absolutely necessary.

"In defense of myself... this would definitely qualify." I spoke as the first astral wolf lunged.

* * *

><p>Time: 7:00 AM<p>

Location: Everfree Castle Ruins. Watchtower

POV: Nightmare Moon

* * *

><p>"It would appear I underestimated the young warrior after all, and the other intruders." I mused as I looked over the entirety of the forest and all that lies beyond from the ruined watch tower.<p>

Earlier this night I had made a possibly unwise decision. Splitting my power to watch over a wandering warrior that had caught my attention, another to ward off any foolish enough to try and thwart me.

"There shall always be one to stand against tyranny, sometimes from the least expected of places Nightmare. Our own Captain proved that to us." A voice spoke from deep within my mind.

Under normal circumstances, I would have simply ignored this particular voice. But it was there when there was nopony else, so I felt as if I owed it, or something along the line.

"Then I will strike them down where they stand. None will stand in the way of us getting the recognition we deserve. Least of all some lowly peasant trying to be the hero." I affirmed.

"If thou is speaking of the young Unicorn, you would be wise not to underestimate her, she displayed a great power this night, whether it was purposefully or not remains to be seen however." The voice warned.

"Yes. I have learned my lesson about underestimating an opponent." I replied as I used my magic to call forth a from I have not used in over a millennium.

"I do not plan on making the same mistake twice." I cackled as I left to retrieve the rest of my armor for this form.

* * *

><p>Time: 6:47 AM<p>

Location: Inner Everfree forest

POV: Twilight Sparkle

* * *

><p>"Nightmare Moon must really not want any visitors tonight if she set up all of that!" Rainbow Dash sighed as she gestured back towards the way she came.<p>

"Well she doesn't seem like the type to put out welcoming mats Rainbow dear. Unless you count that horrid ordeal we just overcame as inviting. If so we received a very warm welcoming. Rarity coughed as she attempted to wring the water from her hair.

"It's a good thing I know this map from memory. Otherwise we might have been in trouble."

I explained with an uneasy smile.

"And why might that be darling?" Rarity questioned.

I held up the water logged map with a sheepish smile. "Well after our failed attempt of getting across the river dry ended up not working. I just remembered it was in there."

"Well at least we had a map, unlike Silver, ya think she was the one to do all of that stuff we saw on the way here?" Applejack pondered aloud.

"If so, there might be more to our mysterious wanderer than meets the eye." Rarity mused, just loud enough for the others to hear.

"But how could a single pony make all of the holes in the trees, cause a landslide, and break several of a river dragons bones!? That none of it would make sense!" I blurted out.

"Well Pinkie don't make a lot of sense most of the time either." Applejack interjected.

"Alright, if we're done trying to see who's crazier. We have an evil Princess's flank to kick!" Rainbow chimed in.

"Rainbow Dash is right. We've wasted enough time talking here, we need to keep moving." I agreed.

And with that, the others nodded and those who were carrying supplies grabbed them once more, and then we continued on. Even though we only met today. I still feel strange not letting them know what I saw "Silver Wind" do back in the library. But I'll find out how she did that soon enough, because if she was going the same place we are, we're not far behind her.

**Well there's the next chapter in Silvers story. Like I said before, this will be different from last time so expect the unexpected next time for the confrontation. Happy new year by the way! Sorry it's late but I don't have much time to write anymore. I also noticed that no one has reviewed yet, not to sound like I'm begging for reviews but, the only reason i'm even writing this in my free time is so I can improve my writing for when I actually publish my work someday, and I won't be able to tell if i'm getting better or worse unless you guys critique it. am I getting better? am I getting worse? I need to know this stuff other wise I might stop writing this. anyways, god bless guys, i'm out, see ya next time all.**


End file.
